


Здравствуйте, мама

by Lisaveta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: По мнению Дорис, ее сыну пора устроить личную жизнь, завести свою семью и детей.





	Здравствуйте, мама

Во время пересадки в Лос-Анджелесе Дорис МакГарретт смотрела на окружающих ее людей, потоком проходящих мимо, на их лица, взволнованные «событиями» в своих спокойных камерных жизнях, и думала… Думала о том, что в жизни каждой женщины приходит такой момент, когда забота о продолжении рода становится чем-то первостепенным. Она трезво осознавала, что знакомство с Джоном таким моментом не было. Скорее уж впервые это произошло в день, когда ей пришлось в последний раз обнять детей, сесть в ту машину и «умереть». Дорис заботилась о них.

Сейчас происходило что-то подобное. Ей тоже надо было позаботиться о своем большом, вечно брошенном мальчике. Она смотрела на фотографии Мэри с маленькой Джоан, болтала с ними через скайп и все больше убеждалась, что Стивена надо спасать. Ему непременно нужна семья!

На не привыкших к искренним улыбках губах появлялось странное покалывающее напряжение каждый раз, когда она думала о милых темноволосых светлоглазых малышах, которые смогут называть ее сына «папой». Которые всегда будут с ним, как не смогла она и не сможет никто. Как он будет учить их плавать и ходить на все игры в школьной команде. О, это непременно будут самые смелые и сильные дети. У ее Стива.

Но до этого момента стоило позаботиться об одной важной детали — матери ее будущих внуков.

Конечно, первой к кому со всей прямотой обратилась Дорис, была Кэтрин. Мисс Роллинз на такое предложение выразительно рассмеялась, совершенно не пряча в голосе боли и уверенности.

— О нет, Дорис. Наша история со Стивом давно закончена. Ты же знаешь — мы с тобой слишком похожи, чтобы он не тянулся ко мне. Слишком похожи, чтобы он был удовлетворен. Ему нужно кое-что другое.

— Ты говоришь так, словно точно знаешь, что. Или кто, — с настойчивостью проговорила она в трубку.

Кэтрин снова рассмеялась и попросила связаться с ней, когда Дорис поймет.

Это все интриговало, но не сбило миссис МакГарретт с дороги.

Она объявилась в доме в своей любимой манере — рано утром, когда Стив вышел на пляж, чтобы проплыть обычную дистанцию. Такое постоянство устраивало ее как мать, но разочаровывало как агента. С другой стороны — чего-то подобного она и добивалась для сына. К ее тайному удовлетворению, в гостиной было достаточно женских вещей, чтобы появились надежды отделаться малой кровью. Пусть и аналитические способности сильно намекали, что особа, носящая розовые резинки для волос и такой маленький размер перламутровых сандалий, не может быть подходящей партией.

Разумеется, когда заподозривший неладное Стив наставил на нее пистолет, Дорис не стала ставить в укор плохой вкус его девушки. Только потянулась, чтобы обнять мокрого сына, растерянно хлопающего своими длинными слипшимися ресницами.

Стив не стал выяснять, для чего и надолго ли мать в этот раз объявилась в его жизни. Даже привычную слежку не установил. И утянул прочь из дома приехавшего за ним и ввалившегося без стука детектива Уильямса, который смотрел на нее ну очень недовольно. Такое поведение сына радовало и давало надежду не на то, что Стив ей доверяет, ее мальчик не мог быть так глуп, но на то, что разрешает ей самой заниматься своими делами.

Для начала Дорис обошла дом, подмечая, как многое изменилось с ее прошлого приезда. На кухне стало довольно много посуды, а две кофейные кружки и вовсе стояли с краю полки. Обе повернутые ручками вперед. На крючке висел фартук с очаровательной картинкой какого-то странного синего ушастого шестирукого существа. Холодильник оказался забит продуктами, которые Стивен бы так просто не допустил до своего желудка. В гостинной с первого взгляда ничего особенного не изменилось, если не брать в расчет количество дисков с мультиками, но все равно чувствовалось по-другому. В спальне Стива тоже явно кто-то частенько бывал — Дорис не нашла женских вещей, но на постели лежало две подушки, а в прикроватном столике обнаружились полупустая бутылка смазки и большая пачка презервативов. На полочке в ванной нашлась вторая зубная щетка и целая плеяда средств для укладки волос ультра сильной фиксации.

Но больше всего Дорис озадачила комната, бывшая когда-то их с Джоном спальней. Сейчас это явно была детская. Мэри ни о чем таком не упоминала, значит, это было сделано не для Джоан. Возможно, у женщины с которой встречался Стив, есть ребенок? Было бы неплохо. Значит, за вторым ребенком дело не встанет, да и Стивен явно готов стать отцом.

И если бы это была не та Дорис, что спецагент, а просто мать, то, наверное, решила бы подождать, пока сын сам представит ей свою женщину. У Стива не было причин прятаться от нее, да и не удержался бы он, все еще желающий одобрения. Но… Но Дорис не умела ждать.

Так что уже в обед она «чисто случайно» подсела за столик в кафе к интересной светловолосой женщине, где-то между легким овощным салатом и третьим куском шоколадного торта расспросив про самые странные отношения.

— Я все могла простить. И то, что он срывался на работу прямо с меня, вот прямо в процессе, из-за одного телефонного звонка. И то, что о своих проблемах он мне говорил, только когда нужна профессиональная помощь. И даже бывшую его! Но я хотела свою семью, а не влезать в чужую. Мы с Мелиссой пробовали! Решили — раз они не могут не испортить нам выходной, то поедем отдыхать вместе. Так эти двое бросили нас в спа и весь день непонятно чем занимались. Вдвоем! — Линн оглядела заставленный тарелочками стол и удивленно приподняла бровь. — Грустно осознавать, что я все это время претендовала на место в его сердце, которое давно уже занято.

Ну, что ж, это тоже неплохо, заключила Дорис по итогам обеда.

Вечером Стив вернулся домой ровно в восемь, как-то потерянно оглянулся, съел предложенный Дорис заказанный в лучшем ресторане ужин, уточнил, от кого она тут прячется, и ушел на ланаи, чтобы больше часа разговаривать с кем-то по телефону. Причем его тихий голос звучал мягко и игриво. Когда она поинтересовалась, кто это был, Стив вздрогнул и соврал:

— Дэнни. Обсуждаем последнее дело.

Недоверие сына ранило, тем более, в таком вопросе, но Дорис не думала сдаваться.

На следующий день, перед самым обедом она заявилась в офис Пять-0 с упаковкой пончиков в шоколадной глазури. Стива с напарником не было на месте, а вот тандем Келли-Калакауа если и удивился, то по их лицам этого распознать не удалось. Некто, кого звали Джерри, отреагировал более живо, с места начав расспрашивать Дорис о фейковых делах и так называемых «засекреченных файлах». Тем не менее, именно он показался бывшему спецагенту наиболее удобным информатором. Заинтересовать этого нелепого человека было легко.

— Скажи мне, Джерри, ты ведь много времени отдаешь Пять-0 и, наверное, в курсе жизни всех ее членов?

— Конечно, — активно закивал он. С густой бороды его посыпались крошки от пончиков. — Они… они моя семья! Стив поверил в меня, даже когда никто не верил. Никто!

— Мой мальчик именно такой. Он умеет видеть и выбирать лучших людей для себя. Правда, не уверена, что это действует в отношении его женщин. Я беспокоюсь за него. Ты же понимаешь, Джерри? Он ведь сейчас с кем-то встречается?

Глаза ее информатора забегали, во взгляде появились нерешительность и шок. Он открыл рот, словно собирался что-то сказать, затем закрыл его. Набрал в грудь воздуха. Качнул головой.

— Ему причиняли много боли, Джерри. Мне просто надо убедиться, что эта женщина так не поступит.

Этот ребенок в теле огромного мужчины издал звук между иканием и всхлипом. И весь как-то осел на своем стуле.

— Стив, он… Он действительно сейчас кое с кем встречается. Уже давно. На самом деле, дольше, чем я его знаю, так что не в курсе, как у них там все сложилось. Они просто… Они любят, когда все громко, ругаются, мирятся, снова ругаются, и все равно уезжают вместе. Но… но я не думаю, что вам есть о чем беспокоиться. Кхм… мама. Денни сказал, вы разрешили ему себя так называть.

Дорис уже не раз жалела об этом. Как и о том, что не избавилась от напарника сына, когда была возможность. Хорошо хоть Стив прекрасно чувствовал взаимную неприязнь между ними, и старался не привлекать Дэниела к делам, связанным с матерью. Избавляя Дорис от его недовольства, вечных комментариев и фырканья. И ей нравилась подобная забота.

Но сейчас не время думать о детективе Уильямсе. Ее все еще интересовала личная жизнь Стиви, и поэтому Дорис, насколько это было возможно, улыбнулась, растягивая сведенные губы.

— Какая она, его девушка? Стив не спешит нас знакомить, и мне не в чем его обвинять. Но я хотела бы знать, кому доверяю своего единственного сына.

— О! Она… Блондинка! — отчего-то едва ли не подпрыгнул на своем стуле Джерри, распахивая глаза. Улыбнулся как-то не совсем хорошо и зачастил: — Низковата для Стива, ну, знаете, слишком короткие ноги. Но зато очень длинный язык, вот! Вообще не знает, когда стоит помолчать. Да вообще не молчит!

— Она настолько не сдержанна?

— Да. Нет. Она… ну, она… Я бы назвал ее очень эмоциональной. И горячей, да. Вот так. Если так посмотреть, — сощурился Джерри, наклоняя голову, — то будь он… ну, в общем — это очень страстная женщина. Прямо настоящий вулкан. Не удивительно, что Стив всегда ведется и так смотрит.

— Как — так?

— Ну… Ну так! Словно на самое дорогое, что у него только есть в жизни. Словно он… Ну… Вот… Видели мем, про «найди кого-то, кто бы смотрел на тебя так»? Вот это про них. О, надо будет сделать. И запостить на сайте полицейского департамента. Лукеле понравится, — затараторил Джерри, увлеченно щелкая по клавиатуре и почти полностью забывая про Дорис.

Это было явно не то, что она хотела узнать о потенциальной невестке. Низкорослая блондинка, которая слишком много болтает. С ребенком, которого явно навязывает ее сыну. Вот никакого повода Дорис успокоиться и дождаться, пока Стив сам познакомит их.

Когда она поднялась в офис команды из подвала, оказалось, что сын с напарником уже на месте. Уильямс как раз шлепнул Стива по рукам и закрыл принесенную ею коробку с пончиками.

— Нет, Стивен! Моя печень не перенесет всего этого масла и жиров. Ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя произошла закупорка сосудов?

— От одного пончика моей печени хуже не станет.

— Знаешь вообще, сколько в них холестерина?

— Дэнни!

— Нет, не надо так на меня смотреть. Или ты получаешь сладкое сейчас, или…

— Или что? — состроил совершенно душераздирающее выражение лица Стив, со всем этим скорбным заламыванием бровей и глазами щенка, лишенного последнего мячика. — Ты и так… ничего мне не даешь.

— И это только твоя вина. Здравствуйте, мама.

Дорис никогда не скрывала, что напарник сына ей совершенно не нравится. А вот сейчас могла точно сказать, почему.

***

Когда однажды вечером им в дверь начали настойчиво стучать, Дорис даже не особо удивилась. Точно так же, как и когда в дом ввалилась целая толпа мужчин.

— Эй, Стив, вечер покера, ты забыл?

— Забыл! Забыл вас предупредить, что здесь моя мама.

— О, мальчики, — осмотрела эту странную толпу Дорис. Да, с хорошей женой в дом Стива вряд ли будут таскаться патлатые байкеры. — Я ничуть не против. Хорошую игру не стоит отменять ради таких мелочей, как мать. Закажу для вас пиццу, приготовлю Маргариту, и уеду навестить пару знакомых.

— Спасибо мам! — с благодарностью и попыткой спрятать облегчение, посмотрел на нее сын.

— Пицца это, конечно не бургеры твоей женушки, Стив, — хмыкнул патлатый тип, ставя на пол коробку с пивом, — но тоже пойдет.

— Кстати, Дэнни опять не будет? — уточнил Чин.

— Сегодня его очередь присматривать за детишками, — Гровер довольно улыбнулся.

— Он должен дать Грейс больше свободы.

— Это не про Дэнни. Вот что скажу — я люблю этого парня, вы все знаете, как я его люблю. Дэнни хороший человек. Но я не сомневаюсь, что как только руки Уилла окажутся ниже талии его дочурки, Дэнни тут же их переломает.

— Даже не могу его осудить за это, — согласился Стив, помогающий Чину перетаскивать стол в центр гостинной. — Сам знаешь, что она все еще наша маленькая девочка.

— О, у меня сейчас зубы заболят от всего этого сахара, — хмыкнул Гровер. — Главное, чтобы не вышло как в тот раз. Не хочу сегодня влезать в бронежилет.

— Да уж. Одна из наших с Коной кузин до сих пор впечатлена тем «обнять или поцеловать» моментом. Говорит, ничего более романтичного в жизни не видела. Ей пятнадцать к слову.

Когда Дорис с графином Маргариты вошла в комнату, шуточные подколы тут же прекратились, но Стив явно был покрасневшим и отчего-то смущенным.

— Мальчики, какую пиццу заказывать?

— Ну раз Дэнни сегодня не будет, главное, чтобы побольше ананасов!

— Стив, не делай такое тоскливое лицо. Ну не увидишься ты сегодня со своей женушкой, никуда твоя блондиночка от тебя не денется, — развязно ухмыльнулся патлатый, бросив хитрый взгляд на Джерри. — Зато будет меньше поводов отвлекаться и проигрывать, а нам не захочется пару раз воспользоваться огнетушителем.

— Ну раз Дэнни нет чтобы ворчать на тебя, мы разрешим тебе весь вечер названивать и переписываться со своей деткой.  
Ну, во всяком случае, Дорис ясно поняла, что у ее мальчика достаточно друзей знакомых с его пассией, так что это явно очень серьезные отношения. И слишком много крутится вокруг Уильямса, который явно мешает личной жизни Стиви.

***

Через три дня пристального наблюдения за сыном Дорис могла сказать, что он прекратил всяческое общение со своей пассией. Или же научился слишком хорошо прятаться от матери, чего она, как все тот же ответственный спецагент, просто не допускала! Тем не менее, факты говорили за себя.

В первый вечер Стив явился поздно, сославшись на внеочередную облаву в притоне торговцев нелегальным оружием, тоскливо посмотрел на накрытый стол из того же ресторана, раз шесть заглянул в очищенный от гадостей холодильник, снова допросил ее по поводу возвращения на Гавайи. Но как-то без энтузиазма. Выслушал заявление Дорис о том, как ей не нравится с утра пораньше наблюдать на кухне своего дома детектива Уильямса, не возразив, но подозрительно хмыкнув. Молча полчаса пялился в телевизор с каким-то низкосортным сериалом про полицейских, отвлекаясь на тихо вибрирующий от СМСок телефон. Дорис проверила: ничего криминального или блондинки — снова Уильямс, подтвердил, что вместо поездки к «ним» домой спозаранку лучше выспится в «своей» кровати. Один. Стив на такое отправил грустный смайлик и обозвал напарника «провокатором».

С утра следующего дня Стив подорвался настолько рано, что Дорис едва не пропустила его отъезд. Пришлось позже отслеживать перемещения по данным GPS-маячка, незаметно засунутого в бумажник. Путь был незамысловат и где-то даже предсказуем: ближайшая пекарня — дом Уильямса.

В этот день Дорис вспомнила о девушке, когда-то работавшей в команде Пять-0 и вроде бы подходящей под описание — невысокая блондинка по имени Лори. Жаль, что все ниточки ни к чему не привели — бывшая мисс Уэстон, сейчас миссис Деккер, работала в Лос-Анджелесе и имела редкую переписку разве что с доктором Бергманом и Коной.

Поздно ночью Чин Хо привез Стива — раненого, но привычно упертого. Который всем весом опирался и на плечи Чина, и на плечи Уильямса, но все равно уверял, что он и сам мог добраться до дома.

— Нет, Стивен, всё, что мог, ты уже сделал! Кто тебя просил прыгать за тем параноидальным ублюдком? Тебе жить расхотелось, или появилась пара лишних ребер? Здравствуйте, мама.

— Это просто ушиб, Дэнни, — в ответ заверял его Стив, очень стараясь не морщиться на каждое движение, что делало только хуже и выдавало с головой.

— Это просто ушиб на половину тела. Хотя я подозреваю, что и мозг был задет. Сильно. Лет так двадцать назад. Мама, вы его точно не роняли во младенчестве, это могло бы многое объяснить!

— У меня исключительно сильные, здоровые дети, детектив Уильямс, — уязвила Дорис, с удовольствием замечая, как цепенеет ее оппонент.

Он даже заткнулся на все то время, пока они укладывали явно поплывшего от седативного Стива в кровать. Молчал, пока сам Стив пытался схватить его за руки и о чем-то просил, мешая себя раздевать. Как было бы все проще, выбери сын себе в напарники Чин Хо. Который все это время твердыми руками помогал определять своего начальника на покой, поджимал губы и следил за Уильямсом явно встревоженными темными глазами. И завершив свой героический труд, разве что спросил:

— Думаешь, стоит оставлять его тут?

Уильямс посмотрел на миссис МакгГарретт, затем на Стива и, что-то прикинув, кивнул.

— Я присмотрю за сыном, — мягко отозвалась Дорис, проводя ладонью по его жестким волосам. — Стив терпеть не может больницы.

— Мы знаем, — кивнул Келли. Затем довольно жестко взял Уильямса за плечо, утягивая из комнаты. — Идем, Дэнни. Отвезешь по пути меня домой.

В этот момент Стив приоткрыл глаза и состроил совершенно жалостливую мину.

— Дэнно?

— Спи, суперкотик. Тш-ш-ш, — как маленькому ребенку, прошипел Дэнни, наконец скрываясь за дверью.

Дорис же села рядом с сыном на кровать. Сейчас этот большой и взрослый мужчина напоминал ей того мальчика с беззащитным открытым взглядом, которого ей пришлось оставить. Стиви всегда был… немного не от мира сего, не от мира того, к которому привык ответственный агент спецслужб. Он был тем, ради кого она когда-то мечтала изменить мир, ради кого она стала такой, какой стала — жесткой, решительной. Безжалостной. Он был светлым, открытым, радостно вдыхающим горячий воздух Гавайев, улыбающимся так беззащитно, и в то же время таким сильным и отважным. О, ее Стив был прекрасен. Таким он и остается.

В такие минуты, как сейчас, сидя в полутьме спальни, перебирая волосы своего такого взрослого и большого сына, Дорис хотела сделать что-то для него. Да, когда-то ради Стива и Мэри она ушла, спасая их жизни, но сейчас… в это мгновение этого казалось мало. Ее мальчик заслуживал гораздо большего.

Семью. Кого-то, кто будет бесконечно любить его только за то, что он рядом, за то, что он существует. И она, Дорис, сделает все, чтобы обеспечить ему это. Она сделает все.

***

На следующий день Стив встал слишком рано для того, кто полночи под препаратами сопел в подушку, кряхтя при каждом движении и слепо шаря руками по матрасу. Хорошо хоть в воду не полез. Только устроился на одном из кресел у самого берега и долго сидел, поглядывая на волны и начесывая перебинтованные ребра.

— У тебя серьезный вид, — сказала Дорис, ставя на его подлокотник кружку с крепким кофе. И кусочек масла вместо молока, она помнила. Стив краем глаза проследил, как мать опускается в соседнее кресло.

— Почему ты возвращаешься, даже не смотря на то, что тебе не нравится жизнь, которой я живу?

Вопрос был задан каким-то удивительно бесхитростным, прямым тоном. Ему действительно было интересно, и он так считал.

— Не нравится, родной? Это твоя жизнь, мне нравится все, что ты делаешь.

Стив свел брови, тяжело смотря на горизонт. Какое-то время сидел неподвижно, лишь прохладный утренний ветер чуть шевелил темные волосы на его макушке. Затем все же потянулся к чашке с кофе, делая глоток. Улыбнулся и весь словно посветлел лицом. Из тела пропала прежняя напряженность.

Принял решение, поняла Дорис с каким-то внутренним замиранием.

— Вечером я буду занят. Сегодня моя очередь следить за свиданием Грейси и Уилла. И никакое ранение не является для Дэнни и Лу серьезной отмазкой. А вот завтра хотел бы позвать всю команду на барбекю и кое с кем тебя познакомить. Ты не против, мам?

Внутри у Дорис приятно потеплело. Ей нравилось, что Стив наконец-то решился сделать это. Что он… поверил в нее и ее заботу. Сделал шаг навстречу. Все же мысль, что у Стива есть от нее тайны, его какая-то совершенно скрытая от нее личная жизнь, обижала и больно ранила.

— Конечно, нет! Я буду рада! Очень рада, — протянула она руку, сжимая его запястье.

Стив удовлетворенно кивнул, улыбаясь чему-то своему. Той самой открытой и детской улыбкой, что была у него в день, когда она в последний раз отвозила его в школу. Той самой, которой он улыбался только своей команде. Точнее, только одному из них.

***

Разумеется, Дорис знала, что вокруг ее сына вечно крутится много людей. Еще в первое её возвращение ему всегда было, кому «доверить» свою мать. Так что она не удивилась, увидев на заднем дворе их дома всю команду Пять-0, включая их супругов и детей. Оказалось, что Чин Хо успел обзавестись красивой белой женой и пятилетней дочерью. Она не удивилась, услышав, как сам Стив ругается с Камеконой по поводу нагрева гриля. С ней поздоровался Дьюк Лукела, старый приятель Джона МакГарретта, пришедший с женой и парой внуков. Где-то на шезлонгах возлегал Мамо, отсалютовавший ей бокалом с коктейлем. На пляже в это время происходила настоящая битва: кучка подростков кувыркалась в волнах, пытаясь то ли утопить друг друга, то ли неловко флиртовать.

Она еще помнила семейные посиделки во времена, когда они с Джоном были семьей, а Стив с Мэри восхищенно смотрели на них снизу вверх. Всегда были коллеги мужа, несколько ее подруг со своими детьми. Освежающие напитки, солнце и тепло. Так она помнила это. Немного скучно, но тепло. Сейчас же было… Шумно. И слишком много людей, которые явно что-то значат для Стива.

— Это — охана! — улыбаясь покивал Камекона, сидящий рядом с ней за столом. — Когда Стив пришел ко мне, он был один. Совсем один. Пока Дэнни и кузены не встали рядом с ним. Пока Стив не собрал нас всех вместе. И это — охана. Семья.

Дорис, впервые за долгое время, не знала, что сказать и ответить на это. Да и надо ли? Гигант Камекона уже отвернулся, добродушно посматривая по сторонам, словно и сам до конца так и не насытился этими криками, шумом и суетой. Тем, как его братец учит бледнокожего парнишку-криминалиста играть на укулеле. Тем, как Нахеле, где-то подобранный ее сыном, уже третий круг вокруг них наворачивает в надежде привлечь внимание дурного хаоле. Камекона довольно щурился, когда кто-то из детей пробегал мимо, тратя пару секунд игры на то, чтобы просто попытаться обхватить его руками в объятьях.

Перехватив одного из малышей, подошедший к ним Стив совершенно привычным движением перевернул его в воздухе через плечо и, наконец, снова поставил на землю прямо перед Дорис.

— Ма, я тут тебя хотел кое с кем познакомить. Это — Чарли. Чарли, а это моя мама.

Светловолосый мальчик придирчиво рассмотрел ее, надул губы. Дорис же застыла, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Большую часть вечера она разглядывала окружающих ее людей, пытаясь найти виновницу торжества. Но…

— Можешь называть меня бабушкой, — предложила она, оценив мягкое выражение лица Стива и то, с каким обожанием он смотрел на мальчишку.

— Бабушка Гарпия? — уточнил ребенок. — Папа вас так называет.

Да, определенно сын Уильямса.

— А еще папа говорит не повторять за ним плохие слова, — напомнил Стив, даже не думая как-то оправдывать своего партнера.

— Дядя Стив, а оно плохое? Почему папа так называет твою маму?

— Ты бы знал, как он иногда называет твою маму! — хмыкнул Стивен. И снова поднял ребенка на руки. — Это же твой папа. Он и меня тоже называет плохими словами. Но мы же знаем, что он на самом деле так не думает.

— Именно так я и думаю. Опусти ребенка на землю, неандерталец! — фыркнул на них сам Уильямс, проходя мимо и шлепнув ее сына… ну, где-то в районе спины. — Здравствуйте, мама!

Стив проводил напарника долгим взглядом. Попутно, кажется, облизав им от коротких ног до самой светлой макушки.

— Дэнни, стой!

Буквально всучив в руки Дорис ребенка, Стив бросился за Уильямсом. Поймав его у самого входа в дом и сжав за запястье так, словно боялся, что тот вырвется, Стив обернулся и громко свистнул, прежде чем сказать:

— Можно минуту внимания? У нас тут несколько отличных поводов собраться. Ну, во-первых, чтобы поприветствовать мою маму.

Вокруг раздался дружный гул приветствий:

— Алоха!

— Я должен сказать ей спасибо за то, что она за эти дни на многое открыла мне глаза, — благодарно посмотрел на нее сын. — Во-вторых, мы наконец разобрались с картелем Моралес.

— Ценой твоих ребер, придурок! — громко заявил детектив Уильямс, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. — Кто тебя просил прыгать за ним, а?

— Это была необходимость, Дэнни. А в-третьих, я собрал вас всех здесь, чтобы сделать то, что стоило сделать пару лет назад.

Стив выпустил их хватки руку напарника и, отойдя на пару шагов в сторону, медленно и заметно морщась от боли, начал опускаться на одно колено.

— Я тебя убью, МакГарретт. Буду долго и с удовольствием бить по твоей самодовольной морде, если ты действительно собрался это делать. Стивен!

Под всеобщие крики и улюлюкание Стив достал из одного из многочисленных карманов коробочку.

Впервые со времени своего возвращения на Гавайи Дорис захотелось пойти и утопиться.

— Вот что называется — семья, — всхлипывал рядом с ней Камекона, вытирая глаза и лысину.

— Какой, к чертовой матери, замуж, МакГаррет? — меж тем кричал Уильямс, смотря на улыбающегося Стива. — Немедленно поехали в больницу, убедимся, что вместе с ребрами ты себе последний мозг не отшиб! У меня двое детей!

— С Грейси мы вчера договорились. Чарли не против.

— Какое право ты имел говорить о таком с моими детьми? С чего ты вообще это взял?

— Ну наконец-то! — радостно повисла на собственном супруге Кона.

— Давно пора, — согласился с ней стоящий рядом Лу Гровер.

— Ты даже не представляешь, брах, — кивнул Чин Хо Келли. — Мы были вынуждены наблюдать за ними годами.

— Это так романтично, — всхлипывала их новый судмедэксперт. — Немедленно напишу Максу. Он будет счастлив.

— Еще бы — его мамочка с папочкой женятся! — хмыкнул все тот же Лу.

— Наши мамочка с папочкой женятся, — хитро улыбнулась Кона.

— Всё, я запостила эту новость в Инстаграм, — уткнувшись в свой телефон, заявила девочка-подросток со знакомыми розовыми резинками в волосах. — Теперь папа не отвертится. Губернатор уже лайкнула.

— Папа будет жениться на дяде Стиве? — засмеялся, хлопая в ладоши, ее брат.

Дорис… Дорис не знала, что чувствовать.

Не этого она хотела для своего сына. Не для этого летела сюда. Не это планировала.

Она хотела для него обычную семью, ту, которой так и не случилось у нее самой, а не яркое лоскутное одеяло, собранное из подчас спорных личностей. Хотела родных детей, ее собственных внуков. Хотела милую, очаровательную и спокойную жену, которая бы уравновесила его характер, а не… не Уильямса. Хотя, похоже, пора называть его по имени — Дэниел. Так вот, Дорис хотела для Стива другого, не громкого, язвительного мужика ростом метр шестьдесят пять с особо важным мнением по каждому вопросу, двумя детьми и непримиримой ненавистью к ананасам.

Который, судя по всему, любит ее сына.

Дорис смотрела, как Уильямс… Дэниел, продолжая возмущаться, помогает Стиву подняться с колен, как проходится пальцами по скрытым под футболкой бинтам. Как вздыхает «Господи, ты такой идиот», прежде чем потянуть за воротник и поцеловать. Смотрела и не понимала, как могла это все пропустить. Как Дорис-мать, которой категорически не нравился Дэнни, могла победить в ней Дорис-агента, которой Дэнни не просто не нравился, но и порядком настораживал.

— Главное не расплакаться, — всхлипнул рядом с ней Джерри, утираясь воротником рубашки.

— Ты сильный, Джер, ты сможешь! — поддержала его Кона. — Как думаете, они поженятся хотя бы до того, как Чарли пойдет в школу, или и тут будут тянуть?

— Главное, чтобы они поженились до того как я пойду в колледж. Буду хвастаться своими тремя офигенными папами, — рассудила старшая дочь Дэнни, что явно не зря носила фамилию Уильямсов.

И Дорис, похоже, придется привыкнуть к мысли, что ее внуки будут именно такими.

Она посмотрела на пристроившегося в ее руках светловолосого мальчика, поцеловала его в лоб и как-то смирилась с этим. И тем, что у нее теперь как бы два сына.

В конце концов, в жизни каждой женщины приходит такой момент, когда дети посылают ее мнение к чертям под хвост.

К Уильямсу, добавила она про себя.


End file.
